


Flirtations and Frappuccinos

by SalamanderGoo



Series: Gyaru Gals [1]
Category: Game Grumps, Game Gyaru - Fandom
Genre: F/F, First Meetings, Game Gyaru, Lesbian Character, Rivalry, Spies & Secret Agents, They're all trans lesbians lmao, Trans Female Character, canon typical sex jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 06:49:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20238538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalamanderGoo/pseuds/SalamanderGoo
Summary: Arina and Dani are on their way to HQ, a new assignment waiting.  But all Arina can think about is the cute goth girl who winked at her in the coffee shop.





	Flirtations and Frappuccinos

“Hey there Razza-Berry!” Dani grinned as she held her phone up to her ear, approaching the coffee shop.  “Aw, you know it’s a cute nickname, hon....mhm. We’ll be in soon!Arina and I are just picking up coffee, so I figured we’d grab you something. Ask around and see if anyone else from HQ wants anything. ...Right. Just text it to me. We’ll be there in 15.” Dani rolled her eyes dramatically.

“Berry being difficult or something?” Arina giggled. She pulled the door open, holding it for Dani.

“She’s just being Berry.” Dani pouted. “She’s more fun outside of work.”

“Outside of work, you say?” She smirked.

“We went on one date! It didn’t work out.” She shrugged. “She’s cute, but we didn’t click great. We’re better off as just friends.” Dani shrugged. “But that means I’m on the market.” She winked at Arina, who laughed, playfully shoving her arm.

“Sorry, but you’re not quite my type. I would let you sit on my face if you asked though.”

“Understandable. You want your usual?”

“You know it, baby.” Arina smiled, going to sit and wait. She made herself comfortable at a table by the front window, idly watching people walking past. It was early still, barely past 7:30, but she and Dani were used to crazy hours. They preferred the early mornings over the midnight or 3 am calls. Of course, they were both hoping for things to quiet down, after all, their last enemy had been captured and arrested.

Arina sighed, starting to scroll through her phone, letting the background noise just fade away, waiting for Dani to finish up with the coffee orders. But even if it was early, the coffee shop was busy.

She was startled out of her little thought bubble at the sound of a set of keys hitting the floor. A young woman with long blonde hair that faded into black sighed softly, looking down at her keys, arms full. Arina leaned down to pick them up for her, smiling at the cute kitten keychains. “I love your keychains.”

The woman smiled, setting her coffee cup down to take her keys and put them in her cute black purse. “Aw, thank you. I like your hair. Did you dye the pink streak yourself?”

“I had my friend help me.” She was blushing softly, a little shy. “That’s sweet though.”

The woman winked. “Well, you’re totally rocking it. Do you come here often? Maybe I’ll be seeing you around here again. I’ve got to get to work, but I’d love to chat again sometime.”

“Yeah! Um, most mornings, yeah. I’m Arina.”

“Suzy. I’ll see you around.” She waved before picking up her coffee cup and heading out, leaving Arina swooning and flustered.

It was another few minutes before Dani came back, carrying two drink carriers. “Hey, a little help here?” She shifted the drinks in her arms, frowning when Arina didn’t move. “Arina? Helloooooo?”

“Oh!” Arina blushed, getting up to help her. “Sorry, sorry, got a little distracted.” She took one of them carefully. “Got the other one?”

“Yeah. What’s got you so distracted?” Dani looked over at her as they left the little coffee shop, digging her keys out of her jacket pocket. “Would it have anything to do with the cutie who was totally flirting with you?”

“She wasn’t flirting!” Arina blurted out, flustered. “I just picked up her keys for her, that’s all.”

“Arinaaaaa has a cruuuuush.” Dani giggled. “Wait until the girls from HQ hear about this!”

“Noooo, don’t.” Arina covered her face with her free hand as Dani laughed, unlocking her sleek blue car.

“I’ll be nice. Now come on. Veronica’ll have our asses if we don’t get there soon.” Dani grinned as she got in, setting the drink holder down and pulling on her seat belt. “I hope our next missions are quieter. It’s been a long month.”

“Yeah.” Arina hummed, watching out the window as Dani sped away, heading across town. “I could use a few days to just rest.”

“You should come over sometime soon. Remember when I helped you dye your hair? That was so much fun! We could play some games and make brownies or something.”

“Just like middle school.” Arina laughed. “Yeah, I’m in.”

“We can talk about boys. Or a certain cute girl you met in the coffee shop because your best friend in the whole wide world is curious?”

“...Her name was Suzy and she said she’d love to be able to talk again. I didn’t even get her number, Dani! I was so flustered I’m lucky I remembered my own name.” She groaned, picking up her coffee and taking a long sip.

“You’re just too gay.”

“...You could hardly talk to that college professor we met last month.”

“She was really cute! Did you even see how blue her eyes were? And she had such a nice voice. God, I would’ve loved to just sit with her and listen to her talk.”

“And I’m the one that’s too gay.” Arina laughed. “I’ll be your wingman if we see her again.”

“And I’ll be yours when we see Suzy again!” She pulled into a rundown parking garage, humming as she parked. “You grab the drinks.”

Arina rolled her eyes, grabbing the trays and following Dani over to the elevator. Dani swiped her ID and pressed her thumb to the pad. “They don’t even need to scan your fingerprint. The shape of your thumb is enough.”

“Wow Arina, that joke is totally funnier the 400th time you told it.” Dani rolled her eyes as the elevator began to go down.

“I know. In another life I bet I’m a comedian.” Arina shuffled the coffees to take a long sip of hers. “And you’re my comedy partner.”

“Only if partner means our jokes are only us making out.” Dani grinned as the doors slid open, heading over to Berry’s desk. “Hey, we brought you your coffee! With the extra espresso shots as you requested.” She grabbed the right coffee and passed it over.

“Thank you, Dani. Veronica is waiting for you guys in the briefing room. Just a quick heads up, I don’t think she’s in a very good mood.”

Arina leaned on Berry’s desk. “Do you think she and Jill are in a fight or we’re about to be in a fight?”

“I’d rather not speculate, buuuut… I saw Jill earlier and she seemed to be in a fine mood, if anything, a little stressed. Plus I saw someone send a message to Marcy to speed up weapon development, so you’re gonna have a fun day.”

Arina groaned loudly, leaning her head back. “No…”

Dani laughed a little. “Alright, help me pass the rest of these coffees out, then we’ll go see Veronica, okay?”

“Yeah.” She sighed, pushing herself up off the desk. “Let’s go then. Maybe I can nap through briefing.”

“I’ll give you five bucks if she doesn’t catch you.”

“You’re on, Avidanni.”

The briefing room was quiet when they arrived, except for Veronica’s quiet pacing across the front of the room. “Glad you two could find the time to join me.” There was a sharp edge to her voice, but anxiety was clear in it. “There was a bank robbery last night. We don’t normally deal with crimes in that vein, but investigators contacted me at 3 am with some suspicions. We caught wind of a new organization. Luckily, as far as we can tell, there are only two people involved in schemes so far, and there wasn’t anyone hurt.”

Dani handed Veronica the coffee she’d gotten. “What do we know?”

“Not much. I’ve got Berry trying to find a digital trail, but there isn’t much luck yet. We’ve got a phone call interception and footage from the robbery, though.”

“So the jerk knew we had a case!” Dani pouted. “I can’t believe she’d lead us on like that. So mean.”

Veronica raised an eyebrow and tapped a few keys on her laptop, starting to play an audio file.

_ “Thorns, you there?” _

_ “Hey Pricker Bush. Getting all the plans worked out for tonight! It’s gonna be fun.” _

_ “Sure. But more importantly, it means funding. Which means more fun for you, doll. We’ll get you all the equipment you want.” _

_ “I love when you talk dirty. See you tonight?” _

_ “As the crow flies at dusk.” _

The call clicked off, and Arina furrowed her eyebrows. “Well, they’ve got all the tells of an organization. Codes and code names, plus flirting.”

Veronica turned the laptop around to pull a video up to show them. “We didn’t get much. Jill ran the files through some sound analysis, but there wasn’t much background noise to either. All we got was that Thorns seemed to be in a sound deadening room, maybe a basement. She thinks Pricker Bush was outside, but there was no way to track the calls. The phones seemed to be destroyed as soon as the call was over.”

The video was of the bank. A short, stocky looking woman tapped something against the glass of the front door, causing it to spiderweb and break apart. A siren was blaring, but she paid it no mind, just walking towards the safe. Another woman followed, taller, keeping her back deliberately to the cameras. A hood was concealing her face. The first woman, a scarf wrapped around her nose and mouth to conceal her identity, tapped the code into the vault door. To Dani and Arina’s shock, the vault door swung open, leaving the two to simply walk in, fill bags with bills, and leave. Before leaving though, the shorter woman walked to the camera in the vault, winked at it, then used spray paint to cover any view it might have. The video ended there.

Arina blinked. “How did she just get in?”

“The bank was equipped with a time gating lock. So there’s a mechanism in the lock where after the initial code is put in, you have to wait three hours to open the vault. There was a period of time around 8, right before the bank closed, that the camera systems shut down. No one thought much of it, since the system was only down for about three minutes and the guards didn’t see a thing. She must have snuck in as the cameras were down. That means that this was all part of the plan, including her being seen stealing. And they only stole small bills, nothing larger than a 20, that had only just been deposited. The serial numbers weren’t recorded yet.”

“She thought of everything, then?”

“Just about. Dani, any thoughts?”

Dani blinked. “I think I know who Pricker Bush is. Briar Wecht, a physics professor. I recognize her voice.”

“Go find her. Go to the university she works at and bring her in for interrogation.” Veronica frowned. “If you’re right, we can nip this in the bud, end it before it really begins.”

“We’re on it!” Arina stood up, grinning. “Let’s go Dani!”

Dani saluted, following her to the elevator, uncharacteristically quiet. “...I have a crush on a criminal mastermind?”

“Hey, what’s more homoerotic than rivals? Besides, maybe it isn’t even her!”

“...Maybe. Can you drive?”

“Only if we take the bike!” Arina hopped off the elevator, grabbing her tricked out motorcycle. “Get on!”

“You know I hate riding on the back.”

“You should’ve offered to drive then, baby.” She revved the engine, winking. “Get on.”

Dani sighed, grabbing her helmet and getting on, wrapping her arms tight around Arina’s waist. She shrieked as Arina sped off, laughing loudly. Arina weaved through traffic, grinning brightly. She loved the freedom of the bike. It wasn’t as tricked out as one of the cars, but it was faster and more agile. It was perfect. She let herself daydream a little, maybe of taking Suzy on a ride under the sunset, taking her to a picnic by the lake, making her laugh, talking about everything until the stars came out…

“Arina! You’re missing the exit!”

Arina yelped, dropping her leg to help spin the bike and take the exit. “Got distracted, sorry!”

“Of course,” Dani mumbled, pressing her face against Arina’s back, sighing and closing her eyes.

Arina skidded to a halt in the parking lot, hopping off almost immediately. “... Maybe the bike wasn’t the best idea. We need to get her to HQ.”

“Well, it’s too late now. Let’s just head in.”

“I’ll follow your lead!”

Briar’s classroom wasn’t far from the entrance to campus. Dani and Arina flashed their badges to the security guard, who immediately let them in.

Briar’s classroom was empty except for the woman sitting cross legged on her desk. “Aw, I thought you’d remember me!” Briar leaned her cheek on her hand, giggling a little. “I cancelled my classes for the day, figuring you’d catch me in the act. I expected you to be earlier, but that’s fine.”

“So… it was you?” Dani looked crestfallen, but Arina was reaching for her weapon.

“Don’t look so sad. I’m sure Thorns and I could find a place for you. You’re plenty gorgeous.” Briar got off her desk, slowly walking towards Dani. “A shame we’re fighting for opposite sides… You’re the prettiest agent I’ve ever seen, and I’ve met a few.” She leaned up to press a kiss to Dani’s cheek, leaving her stunned, frozen in place. And then Briar ran, laughing loudly.

“Hey! Get back here!” Arina took after her, on her trail.

Briar was on her phone, her words echoing down the hall. “You owe me five bucks, Thorns. I need you at the west entrance in 30 seconds!”

By the time Dani caught up to Arina, Briar was gone on the back of the bike of the same woman who had assisted the robbery.

The next morning, Arina had her head in her hands at the coffee shop, sitting with Dani as they waited for their orders. “I had her! If I’d been a little faster…”

“It’s alright Big Cat… Veronica was hardly mad. And I froze! We’ll catch her next time.”

A hand rested on the table, holding a scrap of paper. “Arina, hey.”

Arina looked up to see Suzy’s smiling face. “Suzy! Oh, hi!” Her face seemed to light up, and Suzy giggled.

“Here’s my number. Maybe we could go out for dinner this weekend? I didn’t mean to listen in, but you sound like you’ve got quite the eventful job and I’d love to hear you talk about it more.” She handed Arina the piece of paper with her number and a doodle of a cat.

“Oh! Yeah, totally! And I’d love to find out what you do.”

“Call me and we’ll set something up.” With that cute wink, Suzy left, leaving behind a thoroughly flustered Arina.

“She wants to go out with me!”

“And I didn’t even have to be a wingman.” Dani giggled. “Now, we’ve got a stupidly sexy woman to track down.”

“Just another day of being rad.”


End file.
